Under the case that the recourses of a communication network is limited, a resource scheduling algorithm may be used to allocate the available resources in the communication network flexibly according to the user's requirements and the channel properties, thereby improving the utilization efficiency of the radio frequency spectrums. Due to the emergence of the carrier aggregation technologies, conventional resource scheduling algorithms do not meet the new requirements. A scheduling method under carrier aggregation is critical for improving the whole system performance and faces many challenges.
CHENG et al. presented in “Study of performance of carrier aggregation technology in LTE-Advanced system” (Modern Communications Science and Technology, Vol. 4, April, 2009) a method of combined queue scheduling to be applied in the case of carrier aggregation, in which it is supposed that the base station side has a combined queue scheduler, i.e. data on a plurality of carriers share the same queue. All the carriers share a same resource scheduler which allocates the user accessed to the system directly with the resource blocks of a plurality of separate carriers.